Dragon Ball SS: Survivor
'Prologue – Searching' Olant stared out of the window of his Class-3 Planet Trade Invasion pod as he thought about the events of the past few days. He and the other Saiyans had resumed their quest to look for Saiyan survivors, they had first located the Saiyan prince Tarble on Planet Tech-Tech, but he had not been interested, as he was apparently happy on that planet. Next they had headed to Planet Nutts - a former police planet, where the space pirate Turles had chosen to make his base after wiping out it's inhabitants alongside his Crusher Corps, Turles had also not wanted to join them, as he had his own plans. The Saiyan Squad knew that they would not be able to collect the young Saiyan, Kakarot from Earth, or Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz from Planet Frieza No.79, because, after their recent battle with the Z Fighters - which was organized by Whis - they knew that messing with the Planet Trade Organization or Earth would interfere with the future. Just as Olant finished his recollection, Acress walked in "Olant" she said as she pointed towards the other windown "Were almost there" Olant smiled at Acress, and walked over to the window he stared down at the Planet they were heading towards, it was half-desert half-water, and they were heading towards the middle line between the desert and the sea. The planet was named Hysert, and, according to Indus' computer, this was where they would find the next Saiyan survivor - a Saiyan of similar age to them named Occo. 'Chapter 1 - Lost and Found' Olant, Barb, and Bage were the first to step out of the ship and onto the sand, out of the Saiyan Squad they were easily the strongest and thus had to make sure it was safe. Soon enough Eed, Ache, Acress, and Amara stepped out of the ship. Other than this group and Ciche, the other Saiyans and their allies had reamained on P2, as there was no need for the full group to leave the planet. "Hey guys" said Ciche "ya dont need me for this, I'm just gonna stay and tinker with my gear' he gave the thumbs up and then ran back into the ship without waiting for a response. "Hmmm" Barb sounded "Just like him" "Never mind" said Acress "Let's go!" Olant and Bage stood side by side, their arms crossed as they looked into the distance. "You see it?" Bage asked. "Of course" Olant replied as he stared at a metal building in the distance, surrounded by a couple of smaller brick buildings "That's where we'll find our man Occo". The Saiysn began walking through the sandy landscape, approaching the metallic building, as they walked Eed and Ache repeatedly harrassed each other. Olant smirked and looked over his new battle armor, he and his friends had all had a change of clothing, Olant had had Ciche update Olant's old armor with a sleeker design, removing the shoulder pads, the armor was no longer outward and was very sleek though it still retained it's primarily dark blue coloration, Barb had identical armor, but instead of the dark blue color, his was colored dark red to contrast his rival. Acress no longer wore any armor and instead wore casual colthing that was suited for battle (though she retained a dark blue armored chest piece and also the shoes that came with her armor), her previously red hair had been dyed brown. Amara had shortened her hair, she continued to wear a jumpsuit, but it was orange colored, she had also taken to wearing white combat gloves and boots. Bage wore a regular white shirt covered by a steel armored chest plate, he also wore white trousers which were covered by heavy metal leggings, and large powerful metal gauntlets over his arms. Eed and Ache both wore regular clothing, the two had accepted that they were similar and had become an efficent tag team, the two wore grey hoodies they had bought on Earth and had black trousers. While he wasn't currently with them, Ciche has changed his gear as well, he now wore a short lab coat (which he never bothered to clean), over his shirt. The seven Saiyans soon arrived at their location, Planet Hysert had a strange cycle around it's sun, with day and night alternating every couple of hours, so by the time they arrived, the sky was pitch black. In front of them sat Occo, a small campfire blazing in front of him, he didn't look that impressive, he wore the usual Planet Trade Battle Armor, though it was heavily damaged with scratch marks and half a shoulder pad on one side. Occo had blonde hair and his eyes looked extremely tired - presumably from the planet's ridiculously fast days and nights. He had a similar build to Olant, but was slightly taller than him, he was still however, shorter than Barb. "Wassup" Olant asked Occo looked up at him and blinked a few times "Oh, You're a Saiyan!" he jumped to his feet "Finally, I was hoping you could get me off this planet" "That's why were here" Acress said "We've been looking for survivors of Planet Vegeta's destruction and we came across you" Occo looked happy and was about to speak when Ache and Eed spoke in unison "How did you survive the Planet's destruction?" Occo looked sligtly worried at this question and shivered slightly "As that giant Death Ball came towards our planet, I understood that it was my time to go, and closed my eyes" he looked sad for a moment "and when I opened them, I was here on this planet" a look of fear came to his face as he glanced to his right "In that lab" Chapter 2 - Planet P3 Olant looked over at the metallic building - which was apparently a massive lab, then gestured to Bage "Check it out" Bage nodded and leaped towards the building. "No Don't!" Occo said, the fear in his eyes building. "Don't worry" Barb said as he leaned against a nearby "Bage is the third strongest among us, he has attained this power" Barb's aura began to rise and Occo looked on with awe, Barb's let out a yell as his hair turned golden and his eyes turned green "the power of a Super Saiyan" Barb said, before reverting to his normal form. "That's amazing!" Occo said "I didn't realise there was anyone like me!" Occo jumped to his feet and let out a roar as he began powering up, his aura grew so large that it began to push the Saiyans back. "Holy crap!" Acress said as she was blown towards Amara "Aah!" Amara shrieked as Acress smacked into her, Eed desperatley tried to hold onto the rock that Barb had been perched against, and Ache held onto Eed to avoid being blown away. Olant and Barb transformed into Super Saiyans and were able to remain standing in place, but then, Occo let out a yell as his hair turned golden and his eyes turned green, he too was a Super Saiyan! But his immense power was too much, and even Olant and Barb were sent flying back. Occo realised what had happend and powered back to normal "Oops sorry!" he said "I didn't realise how much stronger I am than you" he rubbed the back of his head. A shocked look came across Barb's face, but then he shook his head "I gotta see what's in that Lab!" he said as he launched into the air and zoomed towards the building. "Oh you aint going nowehre without me!" Olant shouted after him, before speeding after him. Behind them, Occo looked somewhat worried, but then regained some of his composure, a nervous smile present on his face. Olant and Barb zoomed towards the lab "Did you feel his power Olant?" Barb asked "Yup" Olant said, a look of wonder on his face "His base form's full power almost matched our Super Saiyan states!" Barb looked annoyed "and when he went Super Saiyan... his power exceed our maximums" Olant laughed as he flew "OUR maximums, you obviously mean Super Saiyan 3, But i can go above tha, or have you forgottent" Barb scolwed "that form dosent count" "Sure sure" said Olant as he smirked The two landed and entered the lab, they immediatly heard explosions coming from ahead, and the two sprinted into the next room, it was a massive arena. Olant glanced into the centre and saw Bage dodging left and right as he was rapidly attacke by large mechs. Olant activated his Supreme Energy and leaped at one of the mechs, driving straight through it fist first, the mech fell to the ground. "OLANT" Bage shouted "These mechs---" "I KNOW" Olant replied, frustration clear on his face "I know exactly whi built these..." he whispered Bage zipped underneath the foot of a mech, grabbed it and tossed it at another mech, the two collided and exploded. Barb's eyes glowed red as he fired his Destructive Spark at the joints of the last mech, causing it to collapse. The three Saiyans landed together, and Olant and Barb sent a knowing glance at each other. Barb looked confused "I don't understand, you know who built this place, those mechs" Olant and Bage turned to look at Barb "Yes" they said together "It was... Indus" Chapter 3 - Tuffle's Revenge: The Legend Appears As they finished speaking, a screen appeared in front of them and Indus' grinning face appeard "Greetings Saiyans" he spoke, but then quickly raised his arm as if to silence them, even though they hadn't spoken "don't bother trying to communicate with me, this is a recording, I sent it here when Olant and Acress destroyed Sudni Iaknez" Olanr scowled as the smirk on Indus' face grew "you really shouldn't have come in here, you may have destroyed my pathetic V0 Mechs, but they were never intended to kill you" he leaned forward "Boom" he said, nothing happend, but then the silence broke from the sound of a Baby crying. "I don't understand" Barb said "How is this supposed to do anything to use?" Bage looked around to check if there was any danger "It may simply be a distraction" Suddenly, the ground shook, and a roar sounded from outside. Olant's eyes widended and he shot into the air, Barb and Bage joined him and they zoomed out of the lab, behind them the Indus recording laughed, Olant angrily turned around and fired a ki blast at the screen, destroying it and silencing the laughter. Olant, Barb, and Bage shot out of the building, it was daytime once again, immediatly they saw Occo crouched down, clutching his head, he yelled out "MAKE IT STOP!" Acress and Amara were trying to get his attention to ask what was wrong, while Eed and Ache were hiding behind a nearby rock. Olant landed beside Occo 'What's wrong?!" he asked "The crying!" Occo said, a pained look on his face "That damn Tuffle did something to me!" he gestured at himself before crying out in pain, green aura swelling around him as he unconsciosuly transformed into a Super Saiyan "He....he.... injected me with some sort of.... I DONT KNOW" Occo cried out. The baby's crying got louder and Occo let out a roar as his pupils dissapeared. As a massive Explosive wave released from Occo's body he let out one last roar 'KILL KAKAROT!" Olant turned to Acress, Amara, Eed, and Ache and fired a Kiai at them, sending the four flying away from the Explosive Wave. He then turned back towards Occo and he Barb, and Bage powered up into Super Saiyans, raising an energy barrier to protect them from the wave. It was too weak, and they were sent flying back. The dust cleared and Occo stood, he was much taller and more muscular than before, his muslces had grown greatly, and his hair had turned a glowing green "RAAAAAAH" he cried out before briefly regaining his sanity "You all have to run!" he shouted, an insane grin came across his face, and he laughed, but then he stopped himself "You can't beat me like this! You need to get away!" He let out another roar and then laughed, his aura swelling "Kakarot!" he suddenly yelled. "Shit" said Amara "we have to fight, there's no way we can out manuver him" "You're right" said Acress, she turned towards where Olant, Barb, and Bage had been flund - they were unconscious, Acress looked at Amara, Eed and Ache "We have to hold him off!" she announced "Until Lant and the others wake up" Amara nodded. The four leaped at Occo, who laughed and lazily swiped at them, Eed and Ache both went straight for Occo's face, aiming their kicks at Occo's eyes. Their attacks landed, but Occo just smirked and smacked the two aside. Amara surrounded her first with energy and smashed her fist into Occo's rib, the attack did not phase the giant Saiyan and he released a burst of energy from his body, blowing Amara back. Acress created two large pink orbs in her palms and threw them at Occo "Super Ricochet Ball!" she shouted, Occo sucked in air and then blew at the orbs, disintegrating them and blowing Acress back. She landed beside her allies "Okay!' she said "Everyone! Full Power!". A white aura surrounded Amara as her muscle defintion became toned, taking on a new Power-Weighted form which increased muscle size without causing speed issues, she yelled out and leaped towards Occo aiming a heavy punch at his head. Acress smirked and then laughed "Finally!" she exclaimed 'I get a chance to use this form in a proper fight Acress' aura flared yellow, as her hair shined golden, she blinked and when her eyes opened they were green. Amara stopped to turn and look at her friend "Your a Super Saiyan!" "Yup" Acress said proudly "Olant's been helping me attain the form. Now let's go!" She joined Amara and the two dashed at Occo. Eed and Ache glanced at ecah other, "Well" said Ache "I guess we should give it a try", Eed looked annoyed. 'HEY" Ache said angrily 'Don't be like that, I dont like this either" Eed rolled his eyes "Fine", he took up a position across from Ache and the two spoke in unison. "FU-SION" they said 'HA" they finished as they bent to their sides and linked their fingers. A flash of light blasted over them and they dissapeared, replaced by a single figure. "Huh" he spoke in a dual voice "Just realised we never settled on a name, I guess we'll call ourself... Acheed!" Acheed smiled triumphantly "yeh! that's perfect" he leaped after Acress and Amara. Chapter 4 - The Legendary Super Saiyans Acress and Amara both leaped into the air, blue energy gathered in Amara's hands as red energy gathered in Acress'. "Breaker Blast!" Amara yelled as she fired her blue energy blast. "Dominance Burster!" Acress added as she fired her red energy wave. The two blasts combined and hit Occo full force, pushing him back slightly, but Occo merely laughed. "Ants!" he yelled as he prepared a green energy sphere in his palms, he raised his arm and fired a full power energy wave at the two Saiyaness, knocking them to the ground. Acheed leaped at Occo from behind, firing two punches into his back and then vaulitng himself up to Occo's head, moving his palms in front of him to aim at Occo's face. "Raging Flame Storm!" Acheed yelled as he fired a massive green and red energy wave into Occo's face. Occo roared and the blast dissipated, he then raised his arm and delieved a powerful hit into Acheed, knocking him away with such force that he defused into Eed and Ache, who lay unconscious on the ground. "NOW YOU DIE!" Occo yelled as he tossed a green energy ball at the depowered Saiyans, suddenly, the air shimmered and Olant and Barb appeared, already in their Super Saiyan 3 states, they yelled out as they raised a barrier, deflecting the energy sphere. Bage - in his Power-Weighted Super Saiyan form - took two heavy steps and powerfully leaped over Olant and Barb, raising his fists and bringinig them down to double axe handle Occo's head. The blow knocked Occo to his kness, Bage roared as he pumped his fist full of energy, pulled it back, and flung it straight at Occo's stomach, releasing the energy as he did so, Occo's eyes widended as he was hit with the heavy blow and he gagged in pain. As Occo staggered forward, Olant and Barb appeared on either side of him, energy glowing in their hands, and fired a Supremacy Cannon / Final Destructive Wave combo at the titan. Occo angrily yelled out, raising his arms and releasing a massive green explosive wave, blowing Olant, Barb, and Bage back, the energy powerful enough to revert them to their base forms. The three leaped back to their feet as Occo's body vented energy and he roared in anger. Olant smirked "I know how to take him" he said "you guys stay back for a second, this timing needs to be perfect". Olant transformed into a Super Saiyan, creating an energy sphere in his palm, and ran straight at Occo, who laughed and prepared another energy wave. Olant's eyes narrowed in concentration and he threw the energy ball straight at Occo, who fired his energy wave - which easily overtook Olant's energy sphere and hit the Olant where he stood, as the beam finished Olant was gone. "Hmph" said Barb "Gotten himself killed again". Behind him the ground shook, and he turned to see Super Saiyan Acress, her face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness. "YOU KILLED OLANT!" she yelled as the massive amounts of energy she was outputting caused her hair to stand. Acress launched herself at Occo, who grinned and threw a punch at the Saiyaness, but Occo underestimated Acress' rage, and she dodged to the side, grabbed Occo's arm and threw him to the ground. "HAAAAH' she yelled as she fired her Super Dominance Burtser at Occo. After releasing the blast, Acress' eyes closed and her hair returned to it's normal color, she collapsed to the ground completley exhausted. As Occo got to his feet and walked towards the group, Barb powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and Bage powered up into a Super Saiyan, the two took up fighting positions in preperation for the upcoming fight. Suddenly, Olant appeared in his Super Saiyan state, shooting past Barb and Bage, his fingers were raised to his forehad, but he lowered them and dashed full speed at Occo, Occo stepped bakcwards in suprise as a green aura surrounded Olant, the aura quickly grew longer trailing behind him, and soon covered Olant, forming the image of a snake around him, the snake's eyes opened, glowing red, "DIVINE SERPENT ATTACK!" Olant yelled as he plowed straight through Occo's torso. As Olant flew into the air, Occo collapsed, gaping at the hole in his stomach, his Legendary Super Saiyan form dissapeared and he reverted to base, Olant raised his fingers to his head "Barb, Bage, destroy Indus' lab!" he shouted as he used Instant Transmission to land beside Occo, opening his palm and revealing one of Ciche and Chorry's healing capsules 'Here, drink this" he said and handed the capsule to Occo, who quickly drank the fluid. At the same time Bage and Barb fired their energy waves at Indus' lab, destroying it. Epilogue - A New Ally Occo, now completley healed, got to his feet, the tired look in his eyes were gone. He looked at Olant and sais "That tasted like crap". Olant laughed "Yup, that's basically how I would describe it" The other Saiyans all came up to join, Olant and Occo, and then the group flew back to their ship. Ciche opened the door "Jeez, what took you all so long, I've been bored as he--" "Ciche you idiot!" said Acress and Amara together "We could have really used your help out there!" Ciche's face lit up with suprise and then he shrugged "meh" and ran back into the ship "Let's go home!" The Saiyans all got into the ship but Olant stared into the distance for a moment. "You and I are both thinking the same thing arnt we" said a voice from behind Olant, he turned and saw Bage standing at the door. Olant nodded "Yeh, if Indus had time to set up that place, who knows what else he could have hidden around the galaxy" Olant looked into the distance "It's sort of unsettling". The two headed into the ship and Olant's glum mood faded as he looked at Occo and smiled triumphantly. Indus' machinations were a problem, but it was worth it, they had new ally. A new friend. A fellow Survivor. Category:Specials